Racks on Racks
"Racks on Racks" is a song by Colombian-American rapper Lil Pump. It was released on January 31, 2019, as the sixth single for his second studio album Harverd Dropout. Lyrics Diablo on the beat, bitch Hey, yeah, yeah Ooh, ooh (Ayy) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit, ooh) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Yuh, yuh, yuh, ooh) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh, brrt) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, yuh, let's go) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Bitch, bitch, bitch, esskeetit) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Ooh, ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Finished) Popped two Percs, now I don't feel it (Woo) Is you with it? Show me your titties (Titties) Ugly ass hoes cannot come kick it (Brrt) Ooh, all black Lambo (Lambo) I fuck a bitch in my Versace sandals (Sandals) Got a new bando, look like castle Told the bitch let me sniff coke off her asshole (Yuh, yuh, yuh, let's go) 80 degrees, still wear Gucci fur coat (Brrt) Bust in her face and she call it a facial (Facial) I left Patricia and now I'm with Rachel (Huh?) Fell asleep on a Xan, woke up with bankroll (Goddamn) Ooh, woo, woo, woo She flash her titties out of the roof Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Brrt) I think I got some Molly in my tooth (Yuh) I could buy you coke, but can't buy you food (Food) Told the bitch come bring the food to my room (Uh-uh) Bitch, what the fuck wrong with you? (What the fuck wrong with you, ho?) Bitch, I love drank, bitch, I don't love you (I don't love you at all) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Yuh, yuh, yuh, ooh) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh, brrt) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, yuh, let's go) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Ooh, ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, ooh) Why It Sucks #Lil Pump's vocals are annoying. #The music video is terrible, overuses a lot of cartoonish sound effects and is unsuitable for epileptic seizure sufferers due to the heavy usage of flashing colours and seizure-inducing effects. #The lyrics are extremely repetitive, with the word "racks" being mentioned 36 TIMES throughout! #The song is literally nothing but Lil Pump flexing his wealth and drugs. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is good. However, it's not enough to save the song. Videos Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Short Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats